Sweet Sorrows
by KisuKoneko
Summary: This is a story about a girl who is found by Spike and Vicious. She soon falls in love, but both of them hate each other and cant stand the other being around her. How will this story end? This my first fanfic.
1. Had I it written, I would tear the name

All of my chapters, well the ones I have done so far, have been edited by saintsinnerlady, of which I thank her for greatly! Sowee I'm not so good with my grammer… heh heh

* * *

Here's a quick description of the character I made! Her characters name is Chiaki. She's twenty-two years old. She lives by her self in an apartment on Mars. Her hair is short, a little bit past her ears with two long pieces in the front, about to her shoulders, and is a light greenish-blue. Chiaki's eyes are red; they are robotic because shes are blind, was born this way. Now for some history! She doesn't really remember anything before the age of eight, when she got put in an orphanage. She's an orphan because her father died of illness one year after her mother, a spy for some military, was lost in space. She also has one cybernetic eye, also red, which is how Chiaki plans to find her. She started to try and find her after she left the orphanage. Heard enough? Alrighty! Let's begin our story then!

By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word.

Chiaki headed down to the market for all the groceries she had needed for a week. 'Damn paychecks, ya never get them when ya need them.' She thought to herself. She picked up a tomato just then she overheard a person yelling.

They ran straight towards Chiaki. "Hey! Hold it!" the police man yelled at a man about a foot taller then she. The man had a gun and had just barely past her. He looked as though he got an idea when he glared at her. 'Oh god no' she thought, but it was too late.

He grabbed Chiaki and put the gun up to her head. 'How the hell do I get myself into these things?' "Stop where you are or the girl's a goner" he smiled. The police man just stood there knowing he couldn't do anything. The man took her back through some dark alley ways to a ship parked behind a building.

He shoved Chiaki in and climbed in after her. With that he flew off into space, it seemed like he was heading to Jupiter. Once they were up into the starry sky, the man looked at her. Her pupils dilated.

"Heh heh, guess I'm lucky to run into a pretty girl like you." He smiled. Chiaki tried to get as far back from him as she could. "You stay the hell away from me you stupid bastard!" She shouted, as he hit a button that read auto-pilot. "Don't worry… I aint gonna hurt'cha" he said slowly creeping towards her. When he had reached her, she curled up in an attempt to stay as far from his grasp as possible.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted as he grabbed for her arm, when all the sudden the ship had been hit. Red lights started flashing and a weird beeping noise began to sound. "Damn!" he said as he walked up to the controls. He started to turn around and firing at the ship which had shot at them just moments ago. The distant ship dogged all the shots with ease. A just then a video popped up on the screen.

"Hey! James Etei! Give it up! You can't even hit me!" said a man with green puffy looking hair and a suit on. The ship which was now, not to far off spun as it dodged the hail of bullets and turned back to face James. It flew straight at him firing at him as he turned to dart about the shots.

"Spike! He has a hostage, be careful for once in your life!" a man yelled in the background. "Ugh!" Spike groaned as though it was such a horrible request. Chiaki crouched down trying to keep her balance. 'Ugh! Stop cowering! I can stop this!' She thought and turned to look around, searching the ship frantically for something… There! She spotted a fire extinguisher. She grabbed at it, falling flat on her face. She got back up and reached for it once again. 'Got it!' she thought, holding the rounded object. She slowly made her way behind James and then WHacK!

"Ahh! What did I do!" Chiaki said realizing she had knocked him out, she knocked out the Pilot. The ship started to swerve to the left. Spike looked at the girl with confusion; well after all it was the first time he had noticed her.

"Huh? Oh! Press that button on the very left." She looked for what he was talking about. Then she noticed a button that was kind of more to the left than the others. She pressed it and the ship went into auto-pilot. The ship stopped swerving and slowed down. "Ok now hold on while a board." He said, and then the video shrunk hastily till it vanished completely with a bleeping noise.

Chiaki heard a noise near one of the sides of her captive's ship. She walked over to it and noticed the open button. She pressed it, and as soon as she did Spike burst in gun raised. "Ahh! Ugh! It's just you…. What the hell are you doing bursting in guns raised?" She yelled at him.

"Sorry just making sure there's no one else on board" He said with a smirk. "Well then..." He said dragging James to the door, "Shall we?" She Spike and James then left the ship dragging behind them.

Chiaki just silently stared out the window, after all this was her first time in space…she thought to herself. She sighed. Before she knew it they had arrived at their destination! Spike looked over as she stared at the ship.

'Bebop?' Chiaki thought to herself, reading the name of the ship they were about to enter. She looked up to see Spike staring at her and their eyes met. Quickly she glanced away. "So… when am I going to get return to mars?" she broke the awkward silence.

"Uhhhhhh… probably when we turn over James" he said causally

"What! When's that gonna be? I have a life ya know!"

"Ummmmm…. Well I'm not exactly sure, it all depends…"

"Depends, Depends on what exactly?"

"You'll just hafta talk with jet about that…"

"Jet?"

"Yeah, you'll see" The ship boarded.


	2. O, speak again, bright angel!

O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.

Right away, as soon as Chiaki entered the huge ship, she looked around and saw the long spinning hallway. She wondered who this Jet person was. She noticed that spike had barely taken his eyes off her. he then he switched his sights to someone else.

A girl with short red hair, a short white t-shirt and black Capri's ran around acting as though she were an airplane. "Mmmmm?" her attention turned directly toward this strange girl she saw. She giggled and hopped on one foot towards Chiaki. As soon as she was stood to her left side she fell down and picked up Chiaki's left foot.

"Whoa! What's with this kid?" She said trying to keep her balance. She laughed her funny laugh once more as she crawled on to her shoulder. She felt Chiaki growing tipsy, and flew off using her as a lift off. She literally bounced over to Spike.

"Spike person! There's a **mysterious** girl in here!" She put a wiggling sounding emphasis on mysterious. Chiaki just stood there observing all of this weirdness going on around her. "Yeah, I know, she's staying with us for awhile…"

Chiaki growled. "Why can't you just drop him off now!" Spike glanced at her then went back to the weird girl.

"Hee hee! Spike person caught Jamey-James?" She looked at Spike with a big grin. A dog ran down the hallway and looked at Chiaki. It was brown; Chiaki couldn't really tell what kind of dog it was.

"Yeah Ed, he's in the ship, I think it'd be wise if I locked him up somewhere…" He looked around as though he were thinking something, and went off to get James.

"Oh yeah," Spike called from somewhere in the ship, "This is… ummm…" Chiaki scowled over at Spike as the dog came up to her and jumped on her leg. "My name is Chiaki!" She said with her fists balled up.

"Ed is Ed! And this is Ein!" Ed said while running over to the dog and picking it up. A big smile spread across her face. Chiaki looked down at Ein and Ed and smiled as well.

Spike dragged James behind him as he started towards the hallway. Ed giggled and followed behind. Chiaki took this as a sign she was supposed to follow and slowly walked down the hall. She looked around noticing all the doors and rooms along the way.

One door was open and had a girl inside reading a "Bounty Hunters" magazine. She had dark purple hair with a yellow hair band; it was short, barely past her chin. She wore a yellow vest and shorts with suspenders, and a red jacket she kept scarcely falling off her shoulders. She looked as though she didn't even care about all the people walking by. So they just kept walking.

Eventually they made it to room with a TV and a computer and two couches facing each other the TV in the middle. A man was sitting there watching the television, leaning his cheek against his hand as though he were waiting for something. He had a red shirt underneath a slightly ripped slate jumpsuit. He had little hair except for the sideburns which grew into a beard. The first thing Chiaki noticed about him was his scar going across his left eye.

The man stood up at the sight of Spike with James. "So you caught him!" He smiled. Then he looked over at Chiaki. She blushed at his confused look, "Huh?"

"Jet person, This is Chiaki person!" Ed smiled and Ein barked once. Chiaki gave him an awkward smile. And Jet looked just as confused.

"Spiiiike…" He said like Spike had done something bad.

Spike was busy chaining up James to one of the poles by the furthest wall away from the door. "Yeah?" he said sounding preoccupied. Jet walked over to him and whispered to him all the while looking at Chiaki. "Ummmm… do ya mind explaining what this foreign girl is doing on my ship?"

"Oh, yeah, umm, well she was a hostage James had… I think… She looks harmless…" Spike said finishing up. Jet turned towards him.

"So then… she's not a friend of yours or any of that stuff, you know… like a secret girlfriend?" He said not believing Spikes response.

"WHAT!" Both Spike and Chiaki said at the same time. Spikes eye twitched and Chiaki blushed trying to explain how she even got here in the first place. After that Jet looked at them weird. Ed was just doing what she normally did when she was bored she got on the computer and started to hack into sites and other stuff she did in her free time. Singing the whole time

"O…k…." he said and just left to another room. Spike looked over at Chiaki. She met his glance and then shifted hers' to her feet. "Well… I guess you could stay with Faye or something until…" Spike said starting to walk over towards Chiaki, when he tripped on Ed jumping out in front of him saying "Spike person look what I…!"

Spike fell onto Chiaki kissing her and pinning her down at the same time.


	3. Bud of love

I'd just like to say that some who have read this chapter think Faye, in this story, doesn't sound much like the real Faye. I haven't really gotten that far with Faye's part in this story yet, believe me you'll see the many faces of her as the story continues, and your opinion of her changes throughout the story. So please don't be too disapproving on this chapter, later chapters shall convey her much better! I promise!

* * *

This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.  
Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest  
Come to thy heart as that within my breast!

Chiaki's eyes widened along with Spikes. Spike stood up stumbling a couple times, both Chiaki and Spike looked down. "H-here…" Spike reached for her hand and Chiaki struggled up to her feet.

"I" They both said. "You" they both muttered, once again. Faye was standing in the doorway witnessing what happened just moments before. She walked over seeing the embarrassed look on their faces. "Y-you must be Chiaki," she grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the hallway saying "Come on" with a weird smile and an awkward sounding voice.

Faye pulled her off to the side. "Whoa, what just happened in there?" She said with her eyes large with shock. "It was an accident! He, uh we didn't mean… it... Just... I…" Chiaki went on trying to explain what she didn't know, it had all happened so fast.

Faye just started to laugh. She held herself up with a hand on her bended knee. Chiaki turned red. "I'm… s-sorry…" she said turning even redder. Faye looked up and smiled. "It's ok ya know" she said fixing her posture. "Heh heh… anyways, you're rooming with me until we head back to Mars, k?" She smiled and opened the door beside her with the push of a button. It slid open to reveal the room they had passed earlier. There was a queen sized bed with a TV and an old VCR underneath it. Chiaki stared at it with shock. Those were really, really old.

Faye went to sit down on the bed with the magazine she had been reading before. Her room in many ways matched with her. Same yellows for the bedspread and red pillows. Her room seemed completely empty other than that.

Faye glanced up at Chiaki. "Hmm…? O! I'm sorry go ahead and get comfortable! Ummm… feel free to look around the ship if ya want. Hey! Hows about later a give you a tour of the ship?" She smiled. Chiaki smiled back.

"Um, sure…" her mind was zoning in and out. Chiaki excused herself and left to find something to do in the meantime.


	4. Perilous Eyes

Thanks to a few stories I'm feeling really creative today. So here comes a delightfully long chapter!

* * *

Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity.

Chiaki walked out of Faye's room. She sighed and made her way down the hall, she thought about waiting for Faye to show her around. 'Screw it', she thought and started to go to the last door.

She looked inside the opened room. It looked as though the door didn't work. She walked inside. Lots of things were covered like old refrigerators and tables and such. It was dark but she could still see outlines thanks to the light coming from the hall. She saw an old computer. She glided her hand across it, as dust spread out into the air. She coughed and waved her hand to clear the dust. She saw it was still hooked up to the wall as though it was being used normally until it just was forgotten. Many things, she noticed, were in perfect working order. Chiaki wondered what was the point of keeping all of this back here.

Chiaki finally got bored of this room and moved on to another. She went through a couple of rooms, two small bathrooms, an unused bedroom, another storage room, and a completely empty room.

As soon as she entered the room it gave off an eerie vibe. She didn't like it. It was entirely white, save the metal floor which had a dark blue color to it. The walls were bare there was no other doors or furniture or windows, just nothingness. It made her think of her room when she was little and her mom was still alive. Her mom would tuck her in every night and sing to her… Chiaki felt the words come to her mouth. As though the memory had been brought back to life by this room. "Luojani, luoksesi anna minun tulla siksi miksi lapseni minua luulee" She sang in such a soft and kind voice which made her think of her mother even more, a tear slowly fell down to the metal floor.

She heard a noise and turned to see Spike. He showed no emotion by his face alone. "I'm sorry…" She tried to walk past him but he stopped her, grabbing her by the shoulder.

"What was that song you were singing?" He looked at her in awe.

"Kuolema Tekee Taiteilijan, it's an old song…" She said looking down at the cold metal floor.

"It's beautiful…" He said, showing a small smile. He let go of her shoulder.

"Ummm… thanks…" She said looking at the door.

"We… we're going by Mars now… we should be there in an hour or so… if you want I can make us some ramen" he smirked, "sorry but that's kinda all we got right now."

Chiaki giggled a little. "Ramen's fine." They walked down to the same living room type place they had kissed in earlier and went down a small hallway to the smallest kitchen Chiaki had ever seen. Spike turned to her.

"Chicken or beef?" he smiled pulling out to different kinds of _Cup-a-Noodles_. Chiaki smiled pointing to the beef one. "Ok… ", he said turning to start preparing their sad meal, "you can go wait in the living room if ya want, Ed should be fairly entertaining." He said smiling again.

Chiaki smiled and turned to go back into the previous room. Sure enough there was Ed playing around on the computer, trying to stand on her head and hack into a credit card company for bounty head reasons.

Chiaki looked around the room. Glancing over at the man chained up to the railing by the stairs. James! She had forgotten about him already. He was still knocked out. She wondered about him and his bounty. He probably tried to pull the same stunt as he did with her… maybe something involving a robbery. Ed started to hum a weird sounding song.

After ten minutes or so Spike came out with their ramen. They started to talk, at first it was just small talk but by the time they were done eating they were laughing at each other and getting along and everything. It got quiet when Chiaki brought up her searching for her mom. Chiaki told Spike about her wanting to search for her mom among other planets but, her lack of money kept her on Mars. Spike listened and understood, making Chiaki feel good, just talking about all of her feelings with someone. She had lived on her own for a long time.

Just as they were laughing and having a good time again, Jet came on the intercom and yelled for Spike. Spike rushed to the bridge as Chiaki tagged along. "What's up?" He said walking over to Jet. "Spike! There's a red eye deal going on just west of earth. There's a bounty head involved along with some syndicate or another… I need you in there… Um… Chiaki.. can you fly a pod?" Chiaki turned red, "Ummm… I.. I've never been in one until recently.." Jet sighed and smacked his forehead.

Spike just turned towards Jet "Cant Faye fly it! She never does anything around here anyways!" Jet just talked through his hands which were covering his face.

"She's gone…"

"What!" Spike shouted, "O come on!" Chiaki stopped the arguing that was about to go off by shouting…

"I'll do it! I can still try at least!"

Both Jet and Spike stared at her. Finally Jet said "I don't care just go…" he rubbed his forehead, "Just don't wreck it.. Please…"

Chiaki sat beside Spike as he explained what to do when he left her to catch the bounty. When they got nearer to the place where the deal was going on Chiaki felt more nervous then she had ever been before in her life.

"After I jump I want you to land this near by and hide somewhere in the back," He explained, "just in case someone leaves here before I do." Chiaki nodded.

Spike stopped the ship somewhere near the back of an old bar. He walked over to the door. "Don't worry everything will be just fine" he said and jumped. Chiaki watched as he crept through the back exit. She sighed and flew the ship to near the entrance where Spike had told her to land it.

She landed as gracefully as she could possibly… which was the exact opposite of graceful. She scraped the wall of a building and landed on a trash can. She could see Spike laughing at her. She smiled at the thought of his laugh.

She remembered that she was supposed to hide in the back and wait, and crawled as far back as she could. She sighed. She didn't know how this would all turn out, but Earth was close to Mars… So that means she would be home soon…. Then the thought came to her mind… Was that a good thing? She didn't want to leave Spike… They were just getting to know one another… She curled up and thought of what was to become of them… As she felt the weariness of her day… She drifted off into a light sleep.

Spikes POV

Spike slid the door to the back entrance as quietly as he could, But still a guard heard him and walked towards the noise. As soon as he was in sight Spike shot him in his throat. But the gunshot attracted more guard's attention.

Inside the meeting room, a man with silver hair and black clothing heard the shots of which the dealer didn't seem to even notice. He smiled and looked at the silver haired man, as he called his two guards standing at his side to go outside. But it was to late Spike burst in. His eyes widened… "Vicious! You bastard!"

He shot at the silver haired man and the dealer started to run and hide. Vicious dodged and avoided the bullets as he drew his katana. He lunged at Spike and slashed at his neck. Spike Moved out of the way as fast as he could but Vicious had still caught him while coming back up again on his arm. Spike shot at him and Vicious knocked the gun out of his hand. Vicious' guards had fled before Vicious had even risen from his seat.

Vicious' POV

As he noticed this he grabbed the case of red eye and left the room, he ran threw the front hall and threw the door open looking for his ship. It was nowhere in sight. Spike reached for his back up gun and followed. Vicious ran down the street and found a pod parked there in between an old run down flower shop and the store next to the bar. He quickly made his way for it and got inside as fast as he possibly could. He saw Spikes widened look on his face as he lifted off, "CHIAKI!"

Vicious flew off to base and wondered who the hell Chiaki was. He heard a shuffle in the back of the ship. He put the ship in autopilot. He grabbed the handle of his katana and turned back to the noise as fast as he could.

Chiakis POV

Chiaki woke to the sound of the engine starting. She smiled, Spike… She started to rise and heard her name being shouted from below. She looked up to the driver. A man with silver hair in a black trench coat with black gloves… he looked as though he was going to a funeral. Her eyes widened, and she started to back up against the wall. Her bracelet hit the wall with a small 'clink'. The man tensed up. He reached for something and quickly turned toward her. She jumped in shock.

Normal

His eyes widened and his radio clicked. He reached into his pocket for it, not taking his eyes off of Chiaki for a minute. "What is it?" He said into the small radio.

"Sir! are you alright! Where are you?" It responded.

"I'm fine; I'm on my way back to base as we speak…" He spoke with such an empty tone. As though he had no emotion what so ever. "There might be a small problem when I return…"

"What's that?" said the radio.

"You'll see…" He said, still looking straight into Chiakis eyes. IT sent chills all down her body; his eyes were so cold and blank. He reached for something in his other pocket, Chiakis widened again; he sprayed a weird substance near Chiakis nose… As soon as he had done this Chiaki had fallen unconscious.

* * *

sorry this chapter isnt so good... i dunno... i think i shallstop doing the pov thing since it didnt work out all that great... anyways review please! i need to know how much it sucked!


	5. Whats in a Name?

_What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet_

if you slow people couldnt figure out what these are from still its romeo and juliet (i think thats appossed to be underlined...)

* * *

Chiaki remembered blurry images of people moving around, more like rushing. Everyone seemed to be in a panic. '_This guy… must be important…_' was her last thought before darkness had once again taken over. 

Finally Chiaki regained conscious in a dark room. She slowly opened her eyes. She started to sit up… Ow! That was a mistake. A wave of pain hit her head. Ugh! Chiaki couldn't stand headaches and fell back holding her head. "What happened to me?" she said out loud without realizing it.

"That was a type of knockout gas… here," A guy walked over to her handing her a small white pill, "It has a way of giving the victim strong headaches…"

Chiaki stared at the small round pill in her hand. Her head hurt so bad she couldn't take it any more. She decided to take her chances and swallowed the pill. It made her headache go away almost instantly. Her eyes opened with amaze. She looked at the man. He smiled back. She could see few details of him in the dark, but she could tell he had short black hair a little bit past his brown eyes, which stood out against his pale skin.

"I'm sorry for knocking you out… Vicious had no choice really… it's kinda like a secret base thing… but we didn't know where you were from or if you had anything to do with the mission or anything…" Chiaki started to sit up again. All the sudden the blanket fell and she felt the coldness of her bare skin. "Eeeee!" She squealed, trying hiding herself.

"You pervert!" she said hiding and grabbing for a pillow. She was about to throw it when she was stopped.

The man rushed over and tried to calm her. "Listen we had to search you I'm sorry! Like I said we knew nothing about you so we kinda had to try and find out for ourselves! Don't worry; I haven't seen you naked if that's what you're thinking. I'm having new clothes sent up right now, ok?" He said as quickly as possible.

Chiaki looked up and let go of the pillow. She didn't like the thought of people searching her but what could she do? There were hundreds of members of this… umm… '_I don't even know what this place is!_' She looked over at the man. "Where is this place? or better yet what is this place?"

"This is the Red Dragon Headquarters, I can't explain where it is… sorry… by the way my names Shin…" Chiaki looked down. '_Shin... it sounds familiar..._' Shin smiled "Ya know… your hard to find information on, don't you even bother to carry your i.d. with you?"

Chiaki looked back up with confusion. "But my wallet?.."

"You must have lost it, we haven't found anything of importance" Shin turned towards the door. "Well, may I at least know your name?"

"It's Chiaki"

"Chiaki… nice name…" Shin turning back towards Chiaki smiling once more. "Where are you from?"

"Um…" Chiaki tried to remember but couldn't. '_What's wrong with me?_'

"Its ok. Sometimes the knockout gas can cause the victim to forget things for up to a month. I forgot my own name because of that stuff once, that's good that you can remember yours." Chiaki gave him a confused look. She felt like she was talking to a psychiatrist. He laughed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound like a doctor or anything."

Chiaki smiled a little. Her stomach gurgled. She put her hand up to her stomach. Shin laughed. "I'll go get your clothes and we can go get some food, ok?" Chiaki smiled and nodded.

_I've decided that from this point on I'm going to try writing in first person, don't know how this'll turn out so review please and tell me which you like better! Thanks!_

As Shin left the room I started to look around. I didn't even notice how beautiful it was. The walls were red with a black Chinese dragon pattern all over them. There was a wardrobe made of cherry wood with a chair, made of the same wood, right across from it. There were red towels staked on top of it. The Bed I was lying on was a canopy bed with black see-through curtains on it. The sheets were red silk, and the comforter was the same color red silk as the sheets with an almost exactly the same pattern as the walls. There was a door across from the bed.

I noticed that Shin would probably take a while so I stood and hurried over to the towels. I grabbed one and covered my naked body with it. I slowly walked to the door. I carefully turned the gold handle. Opening the door to a room so dark I couldn't see anything at all. My fingers slid across the left side of the wall. No light switch. I repeated for the other side. Aha! I flipped the switch and looked to see the most gorgeous bathroom I had ever seen.

The shower was pure glass, which meant you could see the person inside clearly. I blushed at the thought of someone walking in on me inside it. The sink was gold on a red counter and looked like it was meant for bathing a small child in. The bath was the same color gold and looked like it could fit three or four people in. The floor tiles were a mix of tan and gold that made me think of a Leonardo Da'Vinci painting, they had patterns on them with red diamonds in the middle. The walls were black with a smaller strip of red dragons along the top.

The sight almost made me drop my towel. My hand rose to my mouth in awe.

"So ya like it?" a voice said from behind me.

* * *

haha! you shall never know who said that cause im discontining this story! mwauhahahahahahaha!

jk! im sure im getting lots of nasty reviews fer that one lol

my next story should be out either tommorrow(wednesday) or thursday, cuz i have no life - but it should be out before i leave for holden beach on sunday ill be coming back around next tuesday or wednesday sowee

i couldnt get out of this one cuz i didnt go with my stoopid mom last vacation so i have no choice T.T

as long as i have a way, ill write as much as i can so lotsa chapters will be ready for me to type up when i come back! w00t!

review please! i wanna know wutcha think of the first person point of view thinger!


	6. A Hundred Words

Yeah I think it just sounds better in first person… so I'm going with that for a couple of chapters unless everyone hates it lol don't think many people read it anyways… lol o well… anyways it started out as going to be a Spike and Vicious fighting over Chiaki, but now I like having more Vicious then Spike, so I think I'll focus on him more until then dramatic ending. then Spike shall get a couple of chapters or so… I dunno…

* * *

_My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound_

That did it for me. My towel fell straight to the floor as I turned and let out a small shriek. It was the man who knocked me on conscious! He blushed immediately and looked away. I felt my whole body turn red as I hurried to pick up my towel.

"I'm sorry! It's just so beautiful and I was just looking and I didn't mean to… ummm do whatever I did wrong…" I started out talking fast and then slowed more and more as I realized I didn't even do anything, why am I apologizing?

"I see you like my room…" He said still facing the other way.

"This is your room?" I said, Wow, now I know he's important

"Yeah," he said looking slightly over at me to see if I was wrapped in my towel once again. He noticed I wasn't naked anymore and walked out into the bedroom. He stood over by the door. "Your probably hungry by now, be down in the cafeteria by eight" And with that he just left, like he actually expected me to be there. Suddenly something made me shake; this guy gave me shivers down my back. He doesn't seem that creepy, just sad and quiet. And when he spoke he did it with no emotion. So why did he make me tremble?

Wait… did he say eight? What time is it now? I scanned the walls looking for a clock. There was one next to the bed it was gold with a dragon curling around it. Wow he must have a thing for Dragons, O! Wait… isn't this place called the Dragon something? Hmmm… I wonder if he lives here… oopsie! Time! Focus Chiaki! It was five minutes to eight. Where did Shin go? Dammit! I need to get out of this room…

I rushed over to the wardrobe and opened this first door I saw. There were a bunch of black suits inside, along with white shirts. I grabbed a white shirt and rummaged through the next drawer. I found some black pants that were too big for me. I sighed I don't have any choice. I put those on and threw the towel on the floor. I went to the door and opened it a crack. I didn't see anyone on that side, I looked the other way. Nope, no one.

I started walking down the red hall towards a set of stairs. I went down the first set, but when I got to the bottom of it I saw Shin heading down the same color hallway as the one above me. He was walking by some people turning and saying hi, so he hadn't noticed me yet. I started going towards him. Wait! He probably works for that gloomy guy... I doubt he would help me find the way out of here. I quickly rushed up back up to the floor I started at and then up one more. I watched below as Shin started back into the gloomy guy's room. Shit! He's gonna see I'm not there pretty soon… he'll probably tell gloomy as well. I laughed a little inside, gloomy. That's the only thing I could think of for him; after all I didn't even know his name…

I sighed and looked behind me to make sure no one was there. That's when I noticed how dark this floor was… it was eerie. I crept a little closer to the edge of the stairs. I didn't like being in the dark in this building, I didn't know anything about it. I went down a couple steps to see if he was in the room or not. I didn't see any sign of him so I rushed down the stairs as fast as I could. It was good enough. I heard Shin shouting behind me. I just kept running down the stairs.

I looked back to see Shin running after me a couple floors above me. I shouldn't have token my eyes of off the stairs ahead of me, I'm too klutzy to handle it. I tripped on a stair and started to fall. I closed my eyes. Stupid stupid me! I felt someone grab and pull me up back onto my feet. I turned to see gloomy, o great... he's gonna be mad.

"Vicious!" I heard a tired Shin from a floor above us. O boy… I'm going to die in this place… "I'm sorry sir…" He said bowing to Vicious. Well, at least he has a name other than gloomy now… I looked at Shin with a 'Heh, I've been a bad girl' smile.

"Go.." he said simply, and Shin went past us and continued down another red hall. "Why are you wearing my clothes?" He said, not sounding mad, but confused. He rose an eyebrow. I blushed, I just realized I was in his room therefore those were his clothes… wow… where was my head today?

"Ummm... I… I just... needed to get away... and that's all I could find…" I looked down while talking to him, as though I was scared to look into those cold empty eyes.

"Come," He said heading upstairs. I followed scared of what he would do if I didn't. He led me back into his room, this time my clothes were on the bed. "Change," He kept ordering me around. It was starting to get on my nerves, but once again… there was nothing I could do. I grabbed my clothes and headed into the bathroom. I changed into my slightly baggy jeans and my black top. I folded up the shirt and pants. They were actually quite comfy, I was kinda sad to take them off, they smelled good too, wait? Was I saying Vicious smelled good? I shook the thought from my head and went back into the bedroom. Vicious stood there.

"Isn't it better to back in your own clothes anyway?" He said, you'd expect some to smile after saying something like that but no smile came. "Let's go," He said walking towards the door. I hesitated to follow, but still I did. I sat the clothes on the bed and followed him to a large room with lots of tables and a wall with a slit in it, like in a cafeteria, there was a guy behind it cooking, rushing around to pots and pans. I guessed this is where he wanted me to go earlier. He led me to a table where Shin sat next to guy who looked almost exactly like him only with shorter hair. Were they related? They must be to look so much alike.

Vicious pulled out a chair for me across Shin. Shin went to the cook and spoke to him while Vicious sat down next to where Shin was seated not that long ago. Shin came back with some food and he placed it in front of me. "Eat" Shin said with a smile. "You must be hungry you haven't eaten since you were brought here."

Since I was brought here? That was only a couple of hours ago! "When was that?" I said looking up at Shin. He laughed a little.

"Yesterday" He said once again smiling. "Yesterday! The last time I looked at a clock it said eight!" I said with confusion.

"You've been sleeping since this exact time yesterday… the knockout gas only works for a couple of hours so you must have been tired…" Vicious said without even looking at me. Wait… I was on a ship… My home is near that ship… I sighed that ship was probably far away from there now…

"What's wrong?" Shin said, "Did you remember something?"

"I was on a ship near my home… The ship had a name…"

"Well?" Shin looked up at me.

I sighed. "I cant remember…" Shin stopped smiling.

Vicious turned towards me, "You should eat before we test your abilities" I looked at him and then Shin.

"Test my abilities?" Shin smiled once more.

"Yeah we need to see your fighting abilities so we can tell if you are a fighter or have any experience." I looked down, I cant even remember if I can fight. I guess I'll have to see for myself. I ate some of my roll while Shin talked to the guy next to him and Vicious wondered over to another table, whispering in someone's ear. Shin looked at me. "O! I'm sorry Chiaki! I didn't even introduce you to my brother Lin"

Lin's hand reached out for mine and I shook it. "Nice to meet you", he said smiling just like Shin. The three of us started talking and I actually grew to like both Shin and Lin, they were so alike in ways, and so different in others. After awhile we walked down to a room with swords lined up on one wall and guns on another. And then it hit me. Earlier when they started talking about fighting and now the guns and swords… This is a syndicate… A place of killing and drug deals. I froze. Lin and Shin sat down on the other side of the room. Vicious walked in and stood beside the other two.

"Show us whatcha got!" Lin said. Vicious noticed I wasn't moving and grabbed a katana.

"Come on" he said and rushed towards me. All the sudden I felt another force take over me. I dodged his swing and grabbed a katana. As soon as I turned his katana was there only to meet mine. He swung up high and I still met his katana with a "ching!" We pressed hard into each other when he suddenly swung our swords to the side knocking me off balance. He struck the edge of my side. But I just kept going. I went for a hit on his leg but he blocked it and went for my side again. I jumped and swung at his head. He ducked and we both went for each others shoulders, our swords meeting once more. I pressed all my weight into it, trying to over power him, but I just couldn't. He kept pressing down on me until I was bending backwards. I let go and knocked his sword away from me as fast as I could but he still put a gash on my shoulder. I ran past him swinging at his side. But he knocked my Katana away from me and pinned me to the ground. His katana at my throat. He smirked. He lifted his katana and walked out of the room dropping his katana at the door.

* * *

this is my last chapter tilI get back soI hope you enjoyed it! there will be lots of chapters,I hope, when I get back

so until then sayonara!

please review and let me know if ya have any ideas or if ya think i should change something around and whatnot


	7. Swear Not By The Moon

sowee for the long wait! heres the new chapter!

_

* * *

_

O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.

Lin and Shin rushed over to me to help me up. "Wow you were doing pretty good Chiaki!" Lin said as though he was surprised I even lasted that long. I was brought back to my feet only to be escorted to the medical ward. We walked down a couple flights of stairs and past a couple of the normal scarlet hallways.

When I first walked into the medical ward I the scent of rubber gloves, antibiotics, and gun smoke filled my nose. Not a very appealing smell. It wasn't that big, it was smaller than the cafeteria but bigger than Vicious' room, which was a nice sized room. Shin sat me down at a chair near the door and reached into a close by cabinet, pulling out some bandaging cloth and antiseptics. He looked at me and kinda blushed.

"Ummm… you might have to take off your shirt…" Shin said looking at the ground. I just nodded and removed my long sleeved light blue sweater. He got to his knees and started to rub the antiseptics on the cut on my shoulder. After bandaging my shoulder wound he moved on to my side and repeated the process. He didn't look at me the entire time. I looked over to Lin but he wasn't there anymore. That's when I couldn't help blushing; I was in a room alone with Shin. I immediately looked down to the ground on the opposite side of Shin, so he couldn't see my red face. I looked back up seeing that he was finished. I reached for my shirt and pulled it over my head, looking down I noticed the blood stained cuts in my sweater. Shin must have noticed.

"I'll get you some new clothes tomorrow, better yet… how about we go out and get some clothes for you? It might help you remember where you're from, and you'll need something to wear if Vicious decides to let you in." He said looking at me again.

"If he lets me in? Lets me in what?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Um, don't worry about it for now," he said smiling again and suddenly turning to look at the clock on the wall behind him, "I've got somewhere to be, I'm sorry, I'll see you tomorrow." With that he was gone. I stared at the empty doorway for a minute before realizing I had no idea where I was supposed to be.

I sighed and made my way to the training area, after seeing Lin in there with some long black haired chick I just passed the room without even stopping. 'Dammit!' I thought and turned back towards the stairs. 'Well I guess now would be a good time for me to explore.' I went up some floors walking down a few but passing most. Then I reached that same dark hallway as before. I thought about for a few minutes then I decided to take just a quick look. I walked down the hallway as fast as I could which wasn't very fast since it was almost too dark for me to see and I was scared of whatever could just pop out in front of me. a couple of closed rooms down I started to see the moons light coming from a room not that far ahead. I walked over to the wall next to it and peeked into the doorway. I couldn't see anything move save some curtains. So I started to walk inside slowly at first then once I was absolutely sure there was no one around I moved quickly to the center. I took my time noticing the bare room with the balcony. The doors to it were wide open and the see through white curtains were flowing lightly in the warm breeze. I walked out onto the balcony with the big city below and all around it. 'Why was this place so big?' It was taller than all of the other buildings around it. I looked up. 'This must be the highest floor.' I closed my eyes and felt the breeze weave its way around me. After a few minutes I remember that it was around eight or so the last time I saw a clock so it must have been around eleven. 'Wow, I need to go to bed…' I slowly left the room taking one last glance then heading back to the floor I started on.

I opened the door and fell onto the bed falling asleep in that same exact position. I drifted off seconds after lying down. Dreaming of a man with fluffy dark green hair and a dark blue suit…

-third person-

Vicious entered his room around two a.m. to find Chiaki sleeping on his bed. One of his eyebrows rose and he sat down on the bed next to her, just watching her. She seemed rather comfy. He leaned on one hand the other in his lap. He watched as Chiaki moved around in her slumber. She rolled towards him grabbing his arm and hugging it. Vicious looked at her with surprise. He tried to wiggle her off, but she wouldn't budge. He sighed and laid back. Glancing first at the ceiling then back at Chiaki. She shivered. Vicious stared at her for a while then grabbed the blanket, which Chiaki had shoved to the side earlier, and covered her with it. He watched her as she dreamt of god knows what.

* * *

sorry againit took me so long to type this up! w00t for being back! I have a couple more chapters to type up and then ill be back to my normal schedule of… well actually I don't have a normal schedule lol 


	8. Two of the Fairest Stars

okies peoples sowee that took so long to type but im starting school now and im already pissed at two of meh stooped teachers xp meh! life sux T.T lol not really but yeah… I just have a hard time typing these up with no laptop . anyways… peoples!what the hell!have you never seen cowboy bebop? Edward is a girl! _girl!_ okies? so… if I go by the name ed then what do you think I am? im not flippin gay guy! T.T meheheheheh! gosh! im pretty sure the only person who knew I was a girl was aeiko! meh… ima cry if she thought I was a guy too…. T.T slams head on table anyways… says dizzily heres the new one… finally… aheh… -.-; w00t! i named it! and i gave it a quote!

___

* * *

_

Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes

_To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven_

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling. There was no point in sleep… anyways, I would only dream… of her… Clouded pictures of that slender curly blonde haired girl started to go through my head. Stop thinking on the past… I sighed and looked over at the sleeping girl beside me. She let go of my arm a while ago as she flipped to the other side. It almost makes me smile watching her get closer and closer to falling off the bed as she tosses and turns restlessly.

Why exactly was she in my room? Wasn't Lin supposed…

"Sir! I'm sorry to bother you, but we can't find…" Lin rushed into the room stopping himself when he noticed Chiaki lying next to me. He blushed, and I got up immediately.

"She was here when I came up, don't look at me that way." I said trying to not raise my voice, to not wake the sleeping girl in front of me.

"O-of course sir… do you want me to take care of her? After all Shin and I were supposed to show her her new room…" Lin looked at me questioningly.

"No, she's fine, don't bother her right now…" Lin bowed and left the room. I looked over at Chiaki and stared for a minute before sighing. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water from the sink. I stared into the mirror for a minute and looked at the clock. I sighed again before splashing water on my face. It was getting closer to morning… already three… I should get a couple hours of sleep but I can't with this girl in my room…

I walked back into the bedroom and watched her shift around for a minute before lying down next to her again. Before I knew it I had drifted off right next to the strange girl I knew so little about…

-Chiakis POV-

I blinked my eyes. It was morning already? Ugh… I need more sleep… I closed my eyes and turned the other way reaching for the blanket. But what I grabbed was no blanket. I opened my eyes.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as Vicious' eyes opened and pulled out his katana. He moved all about his room looking for what I was yelling about.

"What?" He said turning towards me, "What is it?"

"What were you doing!" I screamed and reached for a pillow.

"What was I doing?" he said, his voice returning to its usual emptiness, "What were you doing sleeping in my bed baka no shojo?" He sheathed his katana. I had to think about it for a minute. Crap! This is his room! Stupid Chi stupid!

"I…I'm sorr.." I tried to explain but he had already left. O great… did I piss him off? I smacked myself on the forehead. They're going to kill me aren't they? I looked down at my bloody ripped shirt. What else did I have anyway? I don't think I should wear another of Vicious' shirts… He seems to be in a bad enough mood… I sighed and got up. I walked over to the wardrobe for some of vicious' clothes… again… but then I noticed a pair of dark almost black jeans and a white button up jacket with a note on top of them. It read: Sorry once again for not having clothes for you the past (there was a smiley face with a big grin and a hand rubbing the back of its head like it did something wrong), hopefully these should fit until I can take you out clothes shopping. Sorry again, Shin. I picked up the clothes and behind them as a jacket that looked like the one the others wore around. Even Shin and Lin wore theirs with pride. It must have been a sign of something… I put the clothes along with the jacket in the bathroom and thanked the gods I didn't have to wear Vicious' clothes again, that would probably just piss him off even more… I started the shower and closed the door.

I slipped off the torn and tattered clothing… sigh I liked that shirt… I wonder if having that jacket meant I was part of them? I sat on the floor waiting for the water to warm up. I sighed and looked at the shower. I sighed again… I'm too lazy for a shower… I pressed down on the shower thing on the faucet and the water made its way from the shower head to the bath tub faucet.

After almost falling asleep waiting for the water to fill up the tub, I finally got in and closed my eyes. I thought about this weird place and Vicious and Shin and… then I remembered that I had forgotten my past… I tried hard to remember but I couldent think of a thing. I looked over at my sweater, hoping it could help remind me. The blue reminded me of my mothers right eye. She had a blue eye and red eye… much like my own, she started to go blind in her one eye when I was very young… I only saw her around the age of five or six. We didn't have the money for my new eyes when I was born, so they saved up… just for me… I looked down into the water… I jumped suddenly! I remembered! Yay sweater! I washed my hair with a smile. I was starting to remember. That's all I needed. I could go back home if I could just remember everything else about me…. But… did I even want to go back? was it even worth it? I don't know which was better… I cant even remember my old home so how am I supposed to know which place im better off at… I sighed once again as all the worry that clouded my head returned moments after I had gotten rid of it. I sank back into the water. Stoopid me.

* * *

meh… I should have the next one done pretty soon, this one only took so long because I started school and I had to deal with all that stoopidness… 


	9. Boundless Love

Sowee for the delay! I've been so busy with homework and procrasting it lol W00t for corpse bride coming out today! XD! im seeing it twice! xp lol then ima see it some more.. prolly on Sunday… lol anyways… I shall update some more this weekend… hopefully… lol yay for really long chapter!

_

* * *

_

My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite.

* * *

I sank slowly into the water until I was completely submerged. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple times to make them used to the water. I ran out of breath soon and stayed under until my lungs felt like they were closing themselves up. I jumped up and gasped for air. Pathetic! I couldn't handle being under water for a few seconds! I pushed myself into trying again counting how long I could stand the crushing feeling inside my chest. I opened my eyes again to see Vicious rushing over to me. My lungs hurt so bad I couldn't stand it I gasped for breath taking in only water. My eyes slowly faded as I felt someone begin to lift me out of the water.

I blinked a couple times. Gasping for air I rose to find Vicious standing over me soaking wet. I spit up some water for a minute then I turned to face him. We both panted for breath. I bushed a little, slightly for the fact that I was completely naked, slightly because he had just performed mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"What the fuck were you doing?" He looked at me and stood up. I looked around and noticed we were back on his bed. I looked down.

"I..I… didn't… mean to.." I said starting to speak into a dull whisper. Then my confidence returned like I was a whole different person. "You think I wanted to drown!" I stood up and walked into the bathroom grabbing a towel. I reached over the tub to unplug it so it could drain. I felt a hand grab me and pull me backwards until we were at the start of the bedroom, right before the bathroom. It turned me to face the owner of the hand.

"You have the courage to speak to me with such insolence!" Vicious' eyebrows rose and his upper lip lifted to make his expression look both mad and surprised at the same time. I shook his hand off me and walked past him to grab my clothes. I heard steps behind me. Vicious threw me down on the ground pinning me down, both my hands at the top of my head.

"Listen up… Onna! Don't you dare show such disrespect to me ever again!" He spoke into my ear at first then pulled away and pinned my hands with one of his to make me face him with the other.

"You don't own me!" I said and turned my head hard to loosen it from his hand. "I owe no respect to you!" He lunged at my throat, biting it just hard enough to make me twitch.

"You see that jacket?" He pointed in the next to me. "That means you're my dog now so be a good little puppy and do what your master says!" He got up and left the room slamming the door.

I lay there for a moment not really comprehending what had just happened. What made me talk like that? What did he mean by me being his dog? I'm so confused… I layed a hand on my forehead. I still felt woozy from almost drowning. I got dressed and rushed downstairs to find Shin.

When I finally found him I yelled out to him.

"Shin!" I scowled at him.

"What?" He said as though he didn't know what the hell was wrong with me. I took the jacket I had brought with me and threw it a his feet.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean!" He started to rub the back of his neck. Lin was right beside him.

"You didn't tell her?" Lin said. He took one look at my anger just flowing off of me. "Heh… well then have fun!" He said, patted Shins back and left.

Shin kinda looked down. "Come with me…" He said sadly and started to a higher floor by all the rooms. He took me to a room that looked a lot like Vicious' only it was smaller and was black with red dragons, almost the exact opposite pattern as his. "This is my room by the way, Lins is just down the hall so just in case-"

"Get to the jacket!" I said starting to tap my foot.

"O… yeah… heh heh… right… the jacket is a sign of membership to the red dragon syndicate…" After that word something went off in my mind… they were bad people… they did drug deals and were involved in things no one would really speak about, because no one knew. Mother had to deal with a group once… It was soon before she left.

My eyes went blank. "The red dragon syndicate…?"

"Yeah… that training we did earlier… it was a sort of test… I'm sorry I didnt just ask you about joining I figured you didn't know anything about…"

"I know all about your syndicate!" I threw the jacket at the floor and stood up. "You're all bad people who have no regards to the lives of others! You only care about what you want and how to get it! Fuck you and your 'syndicate" I stormed off down the hall way and towards the stairs…

"Please Chiaki! Stop and listen to me!" I heard him call I just ignored it and started down the stairs. He's just going to keep following me… I dodged through some crowds and a few turns on a different hallway to loose him. I hid behind a corner and slid down the wall, trying to catch my breath. I closed my eyes for just a second.

"Chiaki!" Shins voice came from right beside me. I opened my eyes to see him kneeling down beside me.

"How did you…?" I started.

"I know these halls exceptionally well for a member of only 8 or so years…" He smiled. I started to get up. "Please don't!" He started as he grabbed for my arm. "Just listen…" I sighed and sat back down. "When you first arrived you were doomed to ether join or be killed. I begged Vicious just to let you go while you were still in your amnesiac state. I made Vicious give you the chance of being a member by the training session. But you started to remember too much before we could really just let you walk out… So I decided to make you a member, Vicious agreed… I was hoping you wouldn't really know what was happening behind the syndicate but… you already remembered… so… I'm sorry… they wont let you leave… death is the only escape from this hole… You need only to obey Vicious for awhile longer until I can find your escape… I promise I'll get you outta here though, so please just give me time?"

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I would be stuck here… death surrounding me… I know theres someone out there who would miss me… wasn't there? Shin reached over and hugged me. "Its okay… I should be able to get you out of here in less than a months time so please don't fret."

He lead me to the cafeteria where I saw Vicious talking to some people again. I talked with Lin who joined us shortly after Vicious' leave. Shin left to follow Vicious so before Lin I was alone.

After an hour or so I went down through the hallways until I found the training room. I beat the hell out of a punching bag and sliced up a couple dummies before someone entered the room. I turned quickly my blade ready to meet Vicious'. It was some guy who looked pissed off at the fact that I got here before him. I scoffed at his stooped look and left him in peace. As soon as I left the training room I ran into ( guess who? If you guessed Vicious then maybe you should be writing this. lol) Vicious. He took one look at me and turned to face the ground.

"Follow me" He said and led me back into a room by the training room that looked exactly the same only nicer. "I'm…. sorry.." He said. He seemed to be relieved and sighed. He was about to leave when I stopped him.

"That's it? That's all you have to say to me?" I could feel my eyebrows getting closer to my eyes.

"Look normally I wouldn't even apologize to you, Shin urged me to since you're new, so don't think you'll get this kinda of treatment again. He turned to face me kinda of shocked to see me so close to him. I hugged him. I didn't know why or care I just hugged him. He didn't move, save for his face which looked as though he had just lost all his homework, which was due that day, to a puddle. After realizing what I had done I fled the training room to find Shin with an eyebrow raised.

* * *

Sorry im stopping here but its getting late and I need to call my snookums XD nighty night peoples!

review please! all ya gotsa do is click a few buttons! you know you want to!

next chapter should be sometime this weekend! I hope…


	10. Love's Wings

garrr…. ya know what… I cant take it… I was trying to keep this from becoming a shin love story but hes falling for her and everyone can see it… so im adding him to the love triangle lol if ya don't like just message me and ill keep the Spike x Chiaki x Vicious thing going…. woah… I just went to read my first chapters of this and holy hell have I improved or what! lol I was just trying to make sure my characters weren't turning into different people when I noticed how differently I write now lol

_

* * *

_

With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me.

* * *

"Did you just…?" Shin said questioningly. I blinked a couple times.

"I did, didn't I?" I said looking down at first then meeting Shins eyes. We both laughed and walked outside to a grassy like area.

"You know, Vicious wont know how to react to that… He's not too affectionate… He probably hasn't been hugged since he was little… He'll be either ignoring you, or trying to find you to ask what the hell?" Shin smiled. I laughed a little. I sighed.

"Ugh… maybe I shouldn't be in such an open area…" I looked around. "He could find me too easily" I smiled.

"So you're going to avoid him?" he laughed. "Yeah, I guess he can be pretty creepy sometimes… but I wouldn't worry about him finding you out here." I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why is that?" I asked him.

"Well ya see… hes only really been able to be a loving person with one girl before… she came out here to this place all the time… Vicious built it just for her you know…"

"Who is she? Did something happen to her?" I said confused. Shin sighed.

"She fell in love with another man. Vicious isn't so forgiving. The man was his best friend after all. She was killed, along with the man…"

"He killed them for loving each other!" Shin sighed.

"Well, actually I know that one of them is still alive.." He said looking around at the few other couples further along the garden to make sure they were completely oblivious to the conversation going on.

"Who?" I said looking as well.

"I only know he survived the attack… I don't really know where he lives now… but I know if Vicious knew he'd go to great lengths to kill him, even with his very last breath, as long as it meant the thief of his only love was dead…. I believe his name is Spike." My eyes widened. I know him… I know I do… He.. he saved me from a criminal… I could see him smiling with his one red-brown, one brown colored eye, and his fluffy hair. It made me smile. I don't know why but I felt a tear welling up in my eye.

"Are you okay?" Shin grabbed my shoulders.

"I'm fine" I said, wiping away the tear. Shin was gonna think I know Spike, then he'd have to tell Vicious… I needed to make up something fast… "Its just sad ya know? Drama and Romance" I sighed. Then I smiled and looked at Shin he smiled as well. Heh… guys can be so ignorant to what a girl truly feels. I fell backwards to where I was lying on the grass staring up into the sky. My stomach growled and I made a face of embarrassment. It was getting close to lunch time. Shin laughed.

"Come on lets get some food."

After having lunch with Shin and Lin I walked around a bit. Not finding too much to do.. This place was actually quite boring… Or so I thought until I found one of my most favorite things. The library. Who keeps a library in a syndicate, that's what most people would be thinking… Not me I was too busy running around looking at all the shelves and shelves of books. I decided on one I had already finished in fifth grade, it was a classic! And I haven't read it so long so I picked up Fahrenheit 451 and brought to my, well its still Vicious' room -.-;… I read for awhile before I fell asleep on top of my book. I dreamed that I didn't know Spike anymore and that he tried to tell me that he loved me but I didn't remember him so I thought he was insane. When I woke up I was crying, I never wanted to forget him ever again.

"Why were you crying?" I heard someone from behind me. I flipped over. It was pointless because it was too dark to see anything anyways. The person the voice belonged to stepped forward and I could see the outline of a tired Vicious.

"I..I… just had a sad dream… that's all.." He raised an eyebrow when he saw my book.

"You like to read.." I sat up.

"Yeah… I didn't mean to fall asleep reading it and.. I didn't really know where to go… Im sorry… I'll leave your room." I stood up and tried to walk past him but he stuck his arm out.

"No… its ok…" It was so weird just to hear him speak sometimes… He could be so miserable sounding, or angry on subjects that wouldn't have the slightest tone of it. He sounded so depressed that he didn't want me to leave, it was confusing.

I backed up to where we were facing each other.

"I don't wanna bother you or anything like this morning…" I looked down. He cupped my chin in his hand and lifted it.

"You didn't bother me… please stay…" His eyes looked longing. It made me feel happy that he wanted me stay with him. Like a sense of belonging, being wanted is a feeling I haven't had since before I was orphaned.

Vicious walked over to the wardrobe and put his jacket on the chair next to it, his shoes underneath. I walked over to the bed and sat down as he went into the bathroom and closed the door. I heard the shower start after awhile and I looked over to my book. I started to read it and then remember that my clothes were still spread all over the bathroom. I slowly made my way to the bathroom and opened the door. I could kinda see his shadow on the curtain. I started to pick up my shirt when Vicious sensed my presence.

"I'm just getting my clothes outta your way" I said so he wouldn't flip out on me. I grabbed my pants and left closing the door behind me. That was weird… I'm surprised he didn't get all mad at me… I picked up my book and began reading again. I heard the shower stop and footsteps. My heart beat grew louder…. was I nervous to be around him? The doorknob turned and my heart raced.

* * *

I didnt really know where I was going with this … lol but it should make better sense in the next one

i might just re-write it...


	11. What man art thou?

sorry the title is so retarded but i couldnt find a good quote for this chapter... w00t I dunno why but I felt like changing my pen name so yeah… I am now known as! dun dun dun! PierrotLeFou! lol I love that episode . I like ballad of the angels betterer but o wells cuz that ones already taken… I wonder if theyre up to that episode on cartoon network yet… anywho! new chapter!

_

* * *

_

What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?

* * *

Vicious walked out of the bathroom covered in towels…. My heart stopping beating… and… and.. I laughed my head off! He looked so funny with a towel around his waist and another on his shoulders and a final one on his head. Almost like he was embarrassed that I was in his room. I turned before he saw my face.

He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes and returned to the bathroom. I laughed so hard when he closed to door. He probably heard me but I couldn't help it! He looked so kawaii! (You realize I have to draw him now… lol) I turned and faced the door to the hallway. I started feel drowsy for some reason.

I went over to Vicious' wardrobe and picked out a pair of pajama pants shoved all the way at the bottom that had ducks on them. I felt the laughter rising but I stopped it. Why the hell would he have these? Looks like he never wears them anyways… I slipped off my jeans and put on the pants. I looked around for a bit and found a black silk shirt which looked good with the white pajama pants and yellow ducks so I put that on as well. I laid back down and heard the door open. I turned to see Vicious in dark blue silk pajama pants and a towel on his shoulders. His chest was showing and I could see how toned his body was. He really doesn't look like it with that suit on. He walked over by the bed and sat down off the edge facing the other way. He took the towel from his shoulders and threw it on the chair. He lay back with his legs dangling off the side of the bed.

"What's wrong?" I said and looked down on his sleepy face.

"Nothing" He said looking up at me. "You're beautiful you know" he said while closing his eyes. I looked at him confused. What the hell? Was he ok? He was falling asleep, just laying there…. I couldn't take it… looking at his handsome… features… (.) I left him to dream and get out of his system whatever the hell made him say that. I went down a few floors to see that only a few fellow insomniacs were along the halls and by the training room. No one who seemed to care about my presence anyways… I headed out side to the garden…. Julia's garden. I stared up at the stars.

That was weird… he must have been drugged… I sighed and looked out into the sky. I saw a star come closer and closer. Was it falling? No it was headed towards the ground… it was headed towards me! I looked closer it was a ship. It came closer and closer…. My eyes widened… I knew that ship… It belonged to… to… Spike.

* * *

didn't know what to write so sorry if this chapter sounds weird review please and tell me if I should change sturf or.. sturf… yeah… just review please

and sorry for the shortness… ill make up for it on the next chapter


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

The ship pulled up right next to me. Blowing wind all around me making my hair twist and twirl around my face. I pulled the air out of my eyes as the ship completely landed and the door opened to release a man. It was Spike he ran towards me and hugged me.

"Are you okay? Is this where he brought you? I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, Where is he? He didn't hurt you did he?" A thousand questions poured out while I tried to take it all in. I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I'm fine; yes I've been here this whole time. Don't be sorry, it's ok, really… How do you know him?" He pulled away from the hug and looked down.

"His name is Vicious, he's a cold hearted bastard who doesn't care for anyone but himself, and he's a _very_ old friend." He looked around and saw it was quiet in the garden and took this as our opportunity to escape. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the ship.

"Old friend?" I said getting into the seat next to Spikes. "Why are we leaving so soon? Vicious…"

Spike turned to give me a look, a mix of sadness and hatred. "We need to get you away from here." He said starting to lift off. I looked down. I didn't get to tell Shin goodbye… And I just left Vicious there… I know everyone thinks he's a bad person but… but… maybe there's something more… I knew I would have to leave this place anyways… I wouldn't be able to stand these Syndicate dogs for very long… I sank into thoughts of what was to become, as my eyelids grew heavier and heavier…

I woke up on a couch. I looked around for a moment forgetting what happened last night. I saw a curious Faye looking at me from across the room.

"You're up!" She smiled and turned to see me. What does she want from me was my first thought. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

Suddenly thoughts came rushing in my brain, memories of my home, my mother, Vicious… Spike... I realized Spike risked a lot to come rescue me. "Why was he worried about me?"

"Like I would know, no one can ever tell what's with that guy", Faye said with her arms crossed behind her head. I looked at the floor. He acted so concerned… Faye turned back towards the T.V. that she was mindlessly watching before my waking. "Anyway… he's been waiting for you to wake since yesterd…" Faye was interrupted by a small red headed girl. She rushed in and jumped from Faye's lap to the backside of the T.V. screen. She turned towards me with a look of wonder. She gasped with a smile and plunged onto the pillow behind me. She giggled and hugged my head.

"Chiaki-person!" Ed shouted. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Ed, you wouldn't happen to know where Spike is would you?" She let go and rolled onto the floor.

"Spike and Jet got special super secret don't tell Faye-Faye bounty."

"WHAT!" Faye's attention turned. "When did they leave? Why didn't you tell me! Those idiots!" She ran around the ship getting ready for departure. It got quiet for a second then Faye poked her in the doorway and smiled widely. "Ummm… Ed? Ya wouldn't be able to track them wouldja?" Ed faked fainting as I left the room to go the kitchen. I looked through the window to see Faye's ship blast towards a green planet. I made some ramen and sat back down on the couch.

"Foody!" Ed drooled next to me. I couldn't help but give in to that cute face of hers.

"Here Ed, its all yours." I handed it to her and laid back. She gobbled it without biting once and gave Ein the last few bites. She laughed her plotting laugh and ran off into the hallway. That was the last thing I saw before falling asleep… again…

* * *

i rewrote itXD finally!yay me!


	13. ill think of a name later

Sorry it took so long for me to get a new chapter out guys '' its kinda short cause i have another one that i needed to work on as well but i swear the next one will be nice and long and hopefully soon XD thanks readers for being patiant with me:3

* * *

I opened my eyes and blinked. For some reason I felt this emptiness inside, something was different. I closed my eyes and tried to think. What was I missing? Something just wasn't right. I opened my eyes and felt a single stream of water falling across my cheek. I wiped away the tear. _What is wrong with me?_

I got up and looking around. The silence was eerie. _Where was everyone?_

"Ed?" I looked from side to side, "Faye?" Ein ran up to me with one of Ed's socks and barked happily. I looked down at the slim white object. "So Ed's gone huh?" I walked down the hallway. "What made everyone be in such a rush to leave?" I said out loud to myself.

"Well a bounty worth 5,000 woo longs came up. That's a hard deal to pass up with the gang." Someone answered from behind me. I turned to see a bloodied Spike.

"Spike! Are you alright?" I rushed to survey his wounds. It seemed as though a few bullets grazed his shoulder, nothing too bad.

"I'm Fine." He smiled down at me. I hugged him and held his arms out as if surprised.

"You left without saying anything and then come back with a wounded shoulder," He closed his arms around me, "I thought it might have been…" I stopped. _Why... Why am I hugging Spike? If it was him... O how I would love to hold him… What am I saying! Vicious is a criminal… a beautiful one… No! Quit it! Quit thinking…_

"Who?" Spike pulled me back to where he could see my face. He looked at me with surprise and wiped my cheek with his cold hand. I had been crying again. _But why!_ "Vicious…" Spike said with a look of mixed sadness and anger. He held me closer. "I'm sorry Chiaki, everything's alright now." He kissed my head. _No... Please don't… I don't want your love… it'll only hurt you…_ He placed a hand underneath my cheek and lifted my head, pulling me into a kiss. _Please don't…_ I wanted to say it so badly. "He won't bother you again." The warm wetness of another tear fell to the floor.

We lay down in his room. The dim lit serenity of it made me sleepy. I lay beside him, his arm around me. I could feel his soft warm breaths against my back. As tired as I felt, inside I was restless. I wanted to get away just be free from my feelings. I sat there, eyes wide, just thinking to myself… _I miss him_.

* * *

alrighty! like i said next one: longer + sooner! hoepfully some time this week XD 


	14. yuh same title as last chpt XD

w000 sorta kinda long chapter! hey at least im posting again XD anywho sorry that i havent been naming the chapters and putting quotes i promise to get around to it eventually P:

* * *

I woke only a few moments after falling asleep. Drifting at the thought of missing a criminal. I sighed.

"Still awake?" a voice from behind me sounded. I turned to see Spike had moved from beside me to the edge of the bed with a cigarette in hand.

"Can you blame me?" I said while sitting up, "All I've been doing lately is sleeping." I sat next to him in the edge of the bed. He laughed a small chuckle.

"I guess not," he smiled. That grin… it made me sad to see such an innocently intentioned smile that had no meaning for me. He must have noticed the frown that grew from that thought because his smile soon faded. He put out his cigarette on the table near the bed we sat upon. "Are you ok?" he nudged toward me, our bodies so close I could almost feel him.

"Yeah, I still can't remem… wait! You guys were taking me home, my home is in Mars." My thoughts went back in time. I stood almost immediately "Mars! I'm from Mars!" I smiled and hugged a confused looking Spike.

"Yeah, remember? We were heading there," he gave me a 'are you sane' look.

"Yes I'm sorry; when I was taken to Vicious hangout they knocked me out with that weird gas stuff"

"Heh, that's why that stuffs illegal." He gave an understanding look "We can take you home now we were waiting for you to wake up" he smiled an empty smile, no visible emotion other then the forced look. A slam sounded from down the hall followed by an annoyed nagging voice. "Faye must be back" Spike said while getting up to investigate. I followed.

"Damn bastard must' a had three cases of red eye on him!" Faye groaned and threw herself on the couch. "I almost had him too" she gave a whining sort of look. Spike Sighed and went into another room.

"Faye, where are we at currently?" I said wondering where Faye could find such a nasty immoral man.

"Were near some weird city on Jupiter." She replied then going almost instantly back to her story about how she almost had him. I started for the roof. I began to climb the stairs to find Ed trying to walk down them on her hands.

"Hey Ed" I said, but she seemed too concentrated between moments of losing balance and high pitched squeaking. I stopped for a few moments and watched before continuing toward the hatch. I walked out to gaze at the starry sky above Julia's garden. I felt a small breeze pick up from behind me. It's only been two days since I was freed from that murder scene. Who know what could have become of me there, anyways now I can finally go home. Someone grasped tightly on my upper arm. "Ed!" I started and turned towards the face of the person who grabbed hold of me so abruptly.

"Did you really think you could escape me onna?" Vicious tugged me closer, his grip tightening, forcing a groan to escape me. Our faces were inches apart. My heart beat faster.

"Vicious! I-I didn't…" I started to say but was stopped by more harsh words.

"Don't feed me those excuses!" He pulled me along as he rushed down the docking bay. Once we were a reasonable distance from the dock of the Bebop he let go of me and turned, once again our faces… our lips were so close. "Do not disobey me again" he pulled up close to my ear. "Or you will regret it," he whispered, warm breaths tingling the edge of my ear. He pulled back beside me and glared, as though motioning for me to go first. He didn't trust me. I felt this urge to be with Spike right then why did I ever feel for this heartless beast? My eyes started to water. Don't cry Chiaki, be strong. My mother's voice echoed through my mind, calm and soft. We came to a ship where a syndicate member opened the hatch. Vicious turned to speak to the other man near the front of the ship. I recognized him as Shin. He gave me a sad glance as though he felt it was his fault. I stole a look behind me to see the Bebop in the distance. I sighed and boarded.

Vicious turned to Shin, "We're very sorry sir. I will be sure to make sure there is always a watchful eye on her." Shin bowed. Vicious made an agreeing nod and held out for Shin to place something in. Shin gave him a gun and Vicious tucked it away into his jacket.

"Spike…. you bastard…" he said and entered the ship.

* * *

w00t! see? it was longer then the last one XD lol sorry my grammar sucks ppl but i know so dont tell me cause it wont change, because guess what? i suck at grammar! yay! lol yuh anywho pls dont dont tell me i know i do but theres not much saying "my god learn grammar" can do to change it considering im onlystarting 11th grade /

yup new chpt is in the process of being written right now along with my finally typing the poison darts of pleasure 2nd chpt i finished months ago XD


	15. zomg another nameless chapter lol

w00 the beginning of this chapter is in third person! Kinda! Yay! Also yay cause I finally wrote a friggan new chapter XD

* * *

Spike sat on the stairs pretending to listen to Faye's story. He yawned and held his head up with a hand. 'Chiaki come back and save me from this obnoxious woman,' he thought to himself before suddenly getting up. He rushed to the nearest clock. Spike sighed and laughed to himself, 'It's only been fifteen minutes I'm sure she'll be back soon.'

"Are you alright?" Faye asked with a questioning look on her face. She turned to see what Spike was hurrying for.

"Yeah I thought Chiaki had been outside for awhile but it's only been fifteen minutes" Spike said with a relieved look.

"Spike that clock's behind by thirty minutes!"

"Shit!" Spike ran out the release hatch "Chiaki!? Dammit where did she go?"

* * *

I looked back over at vicious. He seemed to be trying to burn a hole in the floor with his eyes. I never missed my shabby little apartment more. We landed after awhile; finally I could get away from this horrid silence. Vicious got out and started down the docking bay. Shine looked at me.

"I don't know what's with him; he has been acting weird since you left. He's usually pretty angry with situations like this but he's just quiet..." he sighed "Guess I'll never truly understand him." I looked down. He looked at me with a sympathetic glance. "I'm sorry he found you; there was nothing I could say to stop him…" I keep my vision purely the floor as we started to walk onward to my room.

"It's alright Shin, it's not your fault." Shin wore a sad look as he led me down the corridors. He opened the door to my room and I walked in. Shin bowed and left. Right away I noticed the difference of smells… This room was like the rest.. It's just not the same… I flopped onto the bed.. I missed that sweet smell his bed gave off… This one just smelled like laundry detergent.. maybe.. maybe I just missed him? Yeah right! A voice inside me tried to fight off the feelings. Why did it hurt so much to see him look at me like that? I sighed and lifted myself slowly off the bed and began to walk towards the bathroom. I started a shower and grabbed a towel from the stack near the door. Time to wash off all this guilt.

The warm water splashing against me made me feel calm. After awhile of letting the shower droplets fall against me I got out and went to the dresser in my room. It was piled high with the syndicate uniform; white shirts, black jackets, and black pants. I grabbed some pants and a shirt. This was what I grabbed from Vicious' closet. I smiled. These fit me much better then Vicious' clothes. Why was a smiling at a memory of him? I groaned at the thought.

I heard a knock on the door and went over to open it with caution. Shin stood there smiling "Hungry?" I smiled back and nodded. We walked down a few floors till we reached the floor the cafeteria was on, then the corridor that led to the kitchen. It was empty; of course it should be considering the hour. Shin went to the fridge and started grabbing some things out of it. I jumped up to the counter and started to kick my feet back and forth.

"You seem quite lively" Shin laughed. I laughed back.

"Hey! So do you!" I smiled. "It feels like I've been sleeping non-stop since I got out of here." I continued to explain what happened when I left. "So why are you so lively?"

"Well you get used to staying up later here, plus I haven't eaten in what feels like months!" I smiled; it felt good to talk with Shin again. He had some power to be able to make me happy no matter the current situation. "Viola!" He presented his concoction of two plates of spaghetti. I stuffed as much noodles into my mouth as I could, taking a break to breathe every now and then. I looked up to see Shin doing the same. Our eyes met and we laughed at each other. "Oh shit! I was supposed to tell you to go see Vicious!" Shin smacked his head.

"Crap!" I set my plate down and jumped off the counter top.

Shin and I rushed up the stairs to Vicious' room where we met him in the hall. He was leaning against his door, as though he had been waiting for me to make an appearance. He glanced over at Shin with a death glare. Shin tried to explain "I'm sorry Sir we just got some thing to eat real quick" he bowed in an apologetic manner. Vicious looked at him and he knew it'd be best if he just left and turned back down the stairs. Vicious turned and opened his door stepping inside while still holding the door, as though he was telling me to enter. I walked through the doorway, Vicious followed after. I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How do you know him" Vicious asked with no emotion, not even an emphasis that would make it sound like a question.

"Know who? Shin?" I said, confused. He slammed his hands on each of my sides while pushing his face as close to mine as it could be without actually touching me.

"You know who!" His eyes narrowed and he pulled away. "Spike."

"Spike? Why would you care about him anyways?" I said confused about what he had to do with a bounty hunter.

"He's a betrayer!" He shouted and turned back to face me again.

"Spike would never.."

"What makes you so sure?" he turned again. I could see his fists clenching. "He betrayed me…"

"Maybe because you're a criminal…" I said softly to myself. Unfortunately for my mouth… Vicious heard every word. He grabbed my neck. I replied by putting my hands over his, trying to free myself.

"Silence! Learn to hold your tongue onna!" He let go after seeing my face get redder and redder.

"What.. did he do to you that was so bad!?" my choked out words were laced with anger at the man who had just tried to harm me.

"He stole something precious to me once before.." He looked back up at me this time with a sad look. He sighed and turned away from me again. "I won't let him have you as well!" he clenched his fists once more. I could feel my own eyes widening.

"What!?" I said backing away from him. He turned to see me jetting for the door. I extended an arm to grasp the handle, only to find Vicious had beat me to it. He blocked the door and grabbed my out stretched hand. "Get away from me!" I shouted and swung my other hand towards his face. He caught that hand, pulled me towards him and pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

zomg romannnnnccccceeee lol :O longness!!! yup arent cha proud? look at that long chapter! lol i tried to write a nice long one since i dont update very often.. anywho ill be sure and have the next chapter out very soon because i alrdy have like 2 pages of notebook paper filled with it XD


	16. warning! naughty stuff!

w00 naughty chapter ;3 heehee anyways this is just a warning for those who don't want to read the naughty-ness XD o and sorry about the long wait x-mas came up and then I lost it and forgot and yuh just a buncha things trying to keep me from typing it up lol

* * *

Vicious started to kiss my neck and worked his way up to my chin. "Leave me alone" I said between breaths. He crept further and further back while sucking on my neck gently. It felt so good I couldn't even feel him pulling me backwards. We hit the bed and he pushed me down, pulling my arms up and above my head leaving me pinned and defenseless. "St... stop!" He ran his hands down my sides and grasping my waist. It felt so... good… No! He's a criminal! I will not get joy out of his grimy hands... and his.. soft lips. I argued with myself without noticing how close he was getting. He had made his way on top of me. His body.. it felt so good.. He pressed his lips against mine while unzipping the corset I wore. He held my hands down with one of his, while sucking and nipping at my neck.

I was deep in passionate pleasure. I didn't even notice as he let go of my hands to take my corset off, and by the time I had and went to push him away he already had his arms on top of mine again. "Get off of me!" Vicious didn't seem to even notice when I said anything to him. He went for the buttons on my pants but had trouble with only one hand. I felt relieved inside, if he let go of me to undo the buttons I had another chance to get away from him. My hope was shattered as he grabbed the above part and ripped both buttons off. I gasped at the sudden unexpected moment. Vicious saw my reaction and ripped the buttons off of my shirt as well. I jumped at the feel of air against my exposed skin.

He started to kissing my newly revealed stomach and lightly licking the start of my hips. He saw how deep in pleasure I was and took the opportunity to remove his own shirt. I was startled when I looked down to see his naked upper body. He was finely toned.. I couldn't help but to feel excited. He pulled me up and took my shirt off while licking my bottom lip; he sucked at it before going for my bra. He quickly undid the clasps and slid it off of me. I turned red fast, embarrassed of being revealed.

Vicious continued to caress my almost naked body. His fingers traced the outline of my breast, and worked his way down to the edge of my pants. He slid them off gently before lightly grazing the inside of my legs. I was rendered motionless, I couldn't react, couldn't fight back… His fingers felt so good against my body.

He took off his own pants and started sliding his boxers down. I turned away, not wanting to see his naked body. Then I realized the moment I had to escape him. I turned over and crawled off the bed as quickly as I could manage. As soon as I was halfway off he grabbed a leg, Shit! I screamed at him in my mind. He pulled me back to him. "You bastard!" I Shouted and turned to swing at him. Vicious grabbed my elbow and turned me back to facing away from him, using the other hand to tug and my panties. I grabbed the sheets with my free hand, trying to pull away from him, but it just aided in his attempt at removing my last piece of clothing.

He crawled on top of me and kissed my back while moving his hands further down. He rubbed against my warmth causing me to jump. I let out a slight moan and he started to move his fingers inward. He smiled to himself as I gasped. I felt my face get hot and opened my eyes as he stopped. Suddenly I felt his member enter my body. I let out a soft shriek. I grasped the sheets tighter as he pumped in and out slowly then getting faster and harder. I tried to stop myself from panting, but I couldn't help but let out a moan or gasp for breath when he thrusted. He pulled my hips until my bottom half was in the air while he stood on his knees and started pushing. My breaths became harsher and louder till they turned to moans. I felt like I was going to burst from the inside. ".Stop…. Vic… ious.." I heard him let out a slight moan. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled out with the other. Thoughts flooded through my head.. but not a single one came through.. it was all jumbled up… I wanted to scream at him… but I was so tired. Vicious lay beside me and kissed me again softly this time.

"You're mine, I won't allow anyone else to have you" he said in a soft monotone. I could barely take in those words before falling asleep.

* * *

sorry to say this but it prolly will be awhile before I post the next one gotta think about what should happen next and what not :D review pleases! (insert heart here) lol 


	17. Chapter 17

alright! my 2 favorite stories were updated and after reading them I got in the writing mood! lol sorry for the long wait ;o; I hate waiting for a long amount of time for updates myself so I promise next chapter will be out soon after this, plus its summer! so I pretty much don't do anything lol anywho I hope you guys like this one :D

* * *

"Fuck!" Spike kicked the nearest object in sight. "I fucked up! Dammit.." He looked down. Faye just went back, probably to alert Jet of Spike and Chiaki's conditions.

"I was supposed to protect her from him…" He thought about Julia.. "I wont let him do this to me again!" Spike dashed back down the hatch hurriedly, as if on an important urgent mission.

* * *

I opened my eyes and slowly took in my surroundings. I yawned and looked around at the black dragons curling around each other as they wove into their design on the red walls. They were somewhat peaceful, and made the room fill with a Zen-like aura. I let out a dragging moan; I must have slept too much… I feel just as tired as I did when I fell asleep… Just then all of last nights events swarmed back into my thoughts suddenly..

I jumped up. Shit! I turned behind me seeing a curled up naked Vicious behind me, then recognizing my own bare skin. Damn you! You fucking… I went to slap the shit out of him, but I came to my senses… If I can be quiet enough to sneak out I wont have to be under his power anymore.. What time is it? I looked over at the clock. Still morning. I need to think. I stopped myself, I need to take a breath and think about how I can get out of here.. No one can see me, wait! Maybe Shin can help.

I slowly sunk to the floor and reached around for my clothes, it was too risky to turn on a light. I collected the clothes I had worn the day before and slipped them on quickly. A glance behind me, to see that Vicious was still dreaming, and I was out the door.

Where would Shin be? Hmmm.. I walked down a few hallways looking in the opposite direction of everyone I came across so no one got a chance to see my face. None of them seemed friendly, so I thought it best not to ask them where Shin might be. I turned a corner to sharply in my panicking steps and bumped into someone.

"Sorry! O, Lin," I looked up to see the familiar face. "Have you seen your brother around?" I gazed at him with hope.

"Hmmm, I think Vicious had sent him on a mission a few hours ago," He saw my eyes drop to the ground, "But I he'll be back soon, he's pretty quick usually," He gave me an apologetic smile.

"O, ok.. t.thank you.." I jetted off quickly, I didn't want him to get the chance to think about the fact that I was walking around by myself.

Shit.. What can I do now? I wandered around, looking for a place where I could sit and think of what to do next. Just then I remembered a balcony I had been to before. I climbed a few floors in search of it, but after ten more stories I had gotten tired and bored.. I sat down on the next floor I came across.

Ugh.. well it doesn't seem like many people come through here anyways. I lay back on the top stair. Ok time to think, if I can make my way to the bottom floor how many guards would be watching? Vicious probably told them to keep an eye out for me after what happened last time.. So going down isn't an option.

I looked behind me. Is there a faint light? I got up and took a few steps. After turning a corning I saw a yellow light clearly. It was the only full length window I had seen since I've been here.. Well the only window I've seen.. I guess they must have something they don't want others to see.

I opened the top latch and felt a warm breeze swirl around me. I couldn't recognize the city below but there was a body of water. I tried to see any land marks or signs that would give me a clue as to where I was at.

Damn even if I did know where I was how would that help me escape? I sighed and laid my head on the edge of the window. I stared at the sky for a bit until the sun had risen completely.

Wait a minute.. Why would Vicious bring me back here? If Spike found me before and then I came back to the same spot wouldn't it be easy to just come back and help me? Vicious is smarter then that…

Shin walked up to me and leaned against the window. "Shin?" I quickly brought my head up. He smiled in a sad sort of way.

"Come on Chiaki, we've got to move on to the other HQ." He patted my shoulder.

"Shin, please you don't want to be here you aren't this type of person, let's leave together!" He looked at me then his gaze dropped to the floor.

"Vicious doesn't let things go very easily… I can't leave.." He gave me a push to get me going but I turned around tears welling up.

"What's the point?! Why am I here? Why do you stay?!" I fell to the ground. "Just because I never had a life before this doesn't mean he can just keep me here, as if I have no better use! I won't be a criminal."

"Chiaki…" He kneeled beside me and hugged me.

"I need to find my mother.." Shin let go of me and turned pale, as if he knew something. "Shin.." I looked over at his expression. "Shin! What do you know about my mother!" I grabbed his shoulders.

"Temari was investigating on one of Vicious' cargo ships… They had red-eye hidden among medicines that were being sold illegally in a shady doctor's office on Venus. She was working as a nurse, but Vicious soon found out who she was… and.. I was ordered to kill her." Shin stared at the floor as if ashamed to look at me.

"How long ago did you figure out I was her daughter? Why didn't you tell me? I felt the tears welling up. I can't do this anymore… "The only thing I wanted is gone.. What am I living for? Everyday was just to see her again and now she's gone?" I got up and walked down the stairs. When I saw Shin following me, I turned.

"Leave me the fuck alone." I turned back and started walking quickly down the stairs. He was still following me though. I started to run and when I got to one, I turned the corner before he could see where I went. I leaned into the wall and fell slowly to a sitting position. Tears started pouring down my cheeks.

..Mother.. It's not true…

* * *

sorry its so bad lol i didnt really know what to do with this amount of time in between the hq so i sorta give away some of chiakis moms story, whose name i decided is temari :D


	18. Chapter 18

I stared at the floor of the ship Shin and I miserably boarded a few minutes earlier. I couldn't even think of a single word. I just saw Mother's face lying on the ground at the hands of Shin. That fucking asshole! I ...

I, I can't hate him…

He never wanted to do it.

It's obvious who the real power behind him is. It's all Vicious' fault.

I clenched my fists. What can I even do? Nothing matters anymore. The one person I was close to that might have been alive, and who I searched in hope that she was still somewhere and now completely and totally gone from my world.

We left the ship and entered a building not too unlike the last HQ we were staying at. I looked over at Shin as he led me away to another part of the ominous structure. As soon as we were alone I stopped and Shin turned to me.

"Shin what's going on. Where we and what am I even doing here! It's not fair I never wanted to be apart of this stupid shit!" I shouted, feeling so confused and fucked up. He looked sorrowfully at me.

"Well," he seemed to have a struggle with himself about whether he should let me know or not. "We are at the main headquarters in Tharsis... I'm sorry but I really don't know what Vicious wants with you, I suppose that he must have a different reason other then using you for the syndicate but doesn't want anyone else to know it." After that he glanced to the side with a clueless look. I sighed and continued with him to another room much like Vicious' room at the last building I was held 'captive' at.

Shin bowed and shut the door behind me. I flung myself on the dark purple bed. Maybe it was better for me to just give in to whatever he wants me to do. I mean they were going to kill me for thinking I was involved with that stupid incident a week ago anyways… If it weren't for Shin then Vicious wouldn't have had a second thought about it I bet. Then I remembered last night again.

"Agggh!" I re-thought what I had just said, while giggling to myself. I know what he wants me for. Blegh. My eyes drifted across the room. Well I have to admit he is pretty damn sexy haha.

Uh! What am I thinking…

_Damn it I liked what happened between us. I really did love the words he said. I wanted him._

What the hell are you saying! Sure he's cute but he's fucked up and nothing can change that.

_But he's different. He's lonely, just like me._

That doesn't forgive him for what he's done.

Ok! time to stop talking to myself.

I took a deep breath and walked around the new room I was in. I felt so dead inside. I knew I liked Vicious and it made me sick to my stomach. I went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I am just like him arent I? Suddenly a figure appeared behind me and made me jump. It was Vicious.

He looked at me like he didnt know what to say. And I refused to look at him. I stayed facing the mirror and avoided meeting his eyes. I was so mad at him... and myself, for liking him. He looked down and grabbed my hips pulling in closer to brush his lips on my neck. He let go completely and was gone. I looked behind me and stepped back into the other room but all I saw was the door closing.

What the hell is he doing anyways...


	19. SORRY

I'm sorry its been so long since I've posted anything haha I sort of got out of my fanfiction groove.  
I've been feeling like writing a new chapter of sweet sorrows lately but I think my style would be very different and not follow the story I wrote too well haha.

I'm going to try to start a new story that starts where this one ends, we'll see how it goes :9

Thanks everyone who supported it and reviewed!


End file.
